


End of the Year Surprise

by Titti



Series: Vacation Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Ron proves to Pansy that Gryffindors are insane
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Vacation Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	End of the Year Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Diamond  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Surprise Gift

Three days in paradise had been just the thing she needed. Pansy had a tan, hadn't thought about England, rain or Death Eaters since … well since her trip to the Alps last week. She knew that she couldn't travel every week. Unfortunately, Christmas and New Year only came once a year. Pity that.

Since she had to wait a whole year after tonight, she had planned to make the most of it. They had reservation at the best hotel restaurant. After they went to the resort's club to dance until the midnight. It was a simple plan. It shouldn't have gone wrong and yet-

"Weasley, you're sloshed. I thought you said that Weasleys didn't get drunk," she said with a sigh.

"I'm not drunk," Ron said. "I don't know why you keep thinking I am."

She stared at the velvet box that was in his hand and then at him. "It's a diamond ring. You're giving me a diamond ring for New Year's Eve, while proposing. This isn't Christmas and you can't pass it off as a surprise gift. You couldn't anyway since You.Are.Proposing! If you aren't drunk, then you've lost your mind." She couldn't believe that she was arguing _against_ a marriage when she had planned for one, but not now. "We just started speaking last week, how do you have one?"

"I got it for Hermione," Ron admitted and Pansy's eyebrow flew up. "Now, listen. I bought it for her and I carried it with me for three years, but it never seemed liked the right moment. There was always a new job, a new assignment, a new case, until we were talking more about the world we wanted to save than us. By the time we split up, it didn't even hurt. We both knew that we weren't meant to be."

"Lovely sob story, but I don't see how it has anything to do with me. We've literally been talking for a week. Seven days and that's if you count the ten minutes we talked at the shop on Friday," Pansy said. "Are you sure you aren't drunk?"

"I'm _not_ drunk and I know it's been seven days, but I wanted to give you the ring. It felt right, so I did, because I found that when I think with my gut, things go well. You can just accept and we plan a long engagement," Ron said with a shrug. "Merlin knows that Mum needed a whole year to plan each wedding."

Pansy's head snapped up, finally looking away from the ring. "I'm not letting your mother plan a wedding. Also more than a proposal, it sounds like you're offering a trial run."

"Look at it this way. If I'm right, you didn't pass up an opportunity. If I'm wrong, you get to break up with me, blame me while having helped your standing in society by dating … well me," Ron said.

Pansy frowned. "That's a very Slytherin take." Not that she hadn't considered it. Hell, she had considered pretending to be in a relationship within ten minutes of meeting him in the Alps. "What I can't see is what's in this for you?"

"You're gorgeous. I've had more sex in the past week than the past seven months. I have fun with you. You don't care if I'm not saving the world," Ron said. "And it feels right… that and I saw Luna on Friday and she said something about lights and alignments and other things I didn't really understand. I'm not sure she understood, but what she said, made me think that this is right, so… what are we doing with this ring?"

"This is completely insane," Pansy said, looking at the ring again.

"Utterly and completely. This is what you get for going on vacation with me," Ron said with a grin.

"I technically didn't go on vacation with you the first time," Pansy pointed out, although she knew how silly it was considering that she had invited him.

"You're stalling." Ron took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Trust me."

"This is insane. You're insane." Pansy looked at him and then grinned. "Oh what the hell, let's get engaged."


End file.
